The present invention relates to a clutch-brake assembly which is utilized to transmit force to rotate a shaft and to transmit force to retain the shaft against rotation.
Known clutch-brake assemblies have previously been connected with a shaft by the use of a key which fits into a slot in the shaft and into a slot in the clutch-brake assembly. Various types of seals have been utilized in fluid connections to connect the known clutch-brake assemblies in communication with a source of fluid under pressure and to exhaust the clutch-brake assembly to the environment around the clutch-brake assembly. These known clutch-brake assemblies have been utilized in association with can-making machines, press drives, and shear drives. Known clutch-brake assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,593; 5,257,684; and 5,577,581.
The present invention relates to a clutch-brake assembly which may include a base member having a central opening which receives a shaft. A clutch surface may be movable relative to the base member. A brake surface may be movable relative to the base member. A piston may be movable in a first direction relative to the base member to press a first friction surface against the clutch surface to enable force to be transmitted from the clutch surface. The piston may be movable in a second direction to press a second friction surface against the brake surface.
A wedge member may be utilized to connect the base member of the clutch-brake assembly with the shaft. An actuator may be operable to move the wedge member relative to the base member to interconnect the base member and shaft for rotation together about a central axis of the base member.
A seal assembly may be provided to define a path along which fluid pressure is conducted. The seal assembly may include an actuator which is operable to decrease the size of an annular recess in which a seal element is disposed. The seal assembly may include a retaining section which is pressed against an outer surface of the base member and/or shaft to retard movement of the seal assembly relative to the shaft.
A plurality of force transmission members may be provided to transmit force between components of the clutch-brake assembly. Bearing surfaces may be provided by resilient members which at least partially enclose the force transmission members. The force transmission members may extend around and at least partially enclose springs which apply biasing force against components of the clutch-brake assembly.
The clutch-brake assembly may be assembled by the use of a plurality of guide members. The guide members engage components of the clutch-brake assembly to facilitate positioning of the components of the clutch-brake assembly relative to each other.
The present invention has a plurality of features which may or may not have been previously mentioned herein. Each of the features may be used alone or in combination with one or more other features. One or more of the features may be used in combination with known features of similar devices.